reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Born to Die
Born to Die is the eleventh episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the eleventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 17, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Brianna Schaefer walking down the hallway, holding an envelope containing the rules and theme of the regional competition. She explains that she is nervous due to the loss of the talented upperclassmen, but is confident that they can pull it off. She enters the choir room, where the members of Forte are seated. She proceeds to open the envelope, and reveals to the group the theme: Inspiration. The group cheers and immediately begin planning songs, as Brianna pulls Rafael aside. They go over the rules of the competition and she explains that they need one more member in order to compete, and he states that he knows someone who will join. Kitty and Iris begin planning a setlist, and Kitty suggests sneaking into The Melody-Makers' rehearsal in order to get an advantage. Iris disagrees, but Kitty persuades her into doing it. They arrive at SDSCPA and sneak into the auditorium, hiding in the balcony. Music begins and they see Harmony Manchester performing Body Electric by Lana Del Rey. After the performance, which includes Harmony dressed as the Virgin Mary, they leave quickly. They return to the choir room and explain to the other members of Forte the performance, and write on the whiteboard the unofficial assignment of the week: Lana Del Rey. As the group disbands, the respective couples walk out the choir room together, and Iris departs alone, saddened by her break-up. She proceeds to walk down the hallway, performing Gods & Monsters as she sees the couples walking by her, ultimately culminating in her crying in the bathroom. Ella and Ruby comfort her as they leave the bathroom. Cameron proceeds to ask Ella to prom, causing Iris to walk away in anger as Rafael and Selina walk by. He asks her to join Forte and she agrees, seeing as it is another way to take Kitty down. The scene flashes to the choir room, where Forte is once again seated. Selina walks into the room, prompting the members to ask why she is there. Rafael explains that they need one more member in order to compete and Selina is going to take that spot, causing an outcry from the members of the group. She sings Meet Me In The Pale Moonlight successfully to no applause. She awkwardly sits next to Kitty and smiles in a sassy manner. Kitty stands up and says that she is going to perform her submission, and sings Diet Mountain Dew while dancing promiscuously on several members to large applause. The school bell rings the following day and Nina is at her locker. Ella approaches her and helps her remove her traditional clothing and they walk down the hallway together. Both of them stop as they see Mr. Windsor holding a paper bag marked "Nina," which he drops and leaves angrily. Nina proceeds to run after him as he leaves the school and she stands in the doorway. She proceeds to perform Ride as she cries over disappointing her father. She walks into the choir room the following day, wearing her traditional clothing. She explains to Ella that her father wasn't upset although he was disappointed that she lied to him, and that she is going to no longer disrespect or be ashamed of her religion. Holli, Iris, and Kitty walk through the courtyard to the soccer field to watch the soccer team play. Iris gushes over Kenny and Holli and how they are a perfect couple, and Holli confides in them that Kenny was questioning his sexuality and broke up with her over the summer, causing the girls to gasp. They promise not to tell and they continue to the game, and Holli sits in the stands, saddened. She proceeds to sing Summertime Sadness as a montage of their summer and break-up plays. He proceeds to ask her to prom in front of the crowd and she is pressured into saying yes. After the game, Kitty and Holli begin listing possible boys for Iris to go to prom with, and she ignores them, telling them that she will be going to prom alone, to prove that she doesn't need a boyfriend to have fun. She proceeds to sing an elaborate production of Born to Die as the episode closes. Songs Notes * Body Electric was originally sung by Forte Girls but was switched to Harmony Manchester for unknown reasons. * Money Power Glory was originally supposed to be sung in this episode, but it was switched to Ride for unknown reasons. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard Guest Stars *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational